


while you were sleeping

by nbsherlock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Napping, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boyz, can be read as gen or slash doesnt matter!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: elves don't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: an elf sleeps in this fic. listen, it's. he's an elf u can suspend your disbelief a Little more. also, this can be read as platonic/gen or romo sooooo have fun. i wrote this on my phone it wasnt betaed or anything so. be gentle w me.

the first time it happens is during a movie. magnus picked it, but that doesn't really excuse what happens. 

just as the credits start to roll taako shudders from whatever sleep-esque state he was in and says, "that was awful."

"you were asleep for, like, all of it," magnus retorts, any annoyance shadowed by an ridiculous amount of fondness. 

taako wrinkles his nose, "i don't sleep, bubbale." 

"you were definitely sleeping," magnus grins. "you drooled on my shirt," he shifts so taako can see what is definitely drool all over the shoulder of his shirt. 

taako puts his hand over magnus's shoulder and cocks his head to the side, "don't be silly, mango. look," he lifts his hand and the stain is gone. "there's nothing there."

"i can't believe you'd rather waste a spell slot than admit you fell asleep during the movie." taako turns his nose up. "naps are nice! i'm not making fun of you!"

taako clicks his tongue and leans back against magnus's shoulder. "i don't sleep and even if i did i definitely wouldn't take," he says it like it's poisonous, "naps."

magnus barks out a laugh, "if you slept i guarantee you would take a thousand naps every day."

taako props his chin up on magnus's shoulder and fixes him with a look, "i'd have to take the shortest naps ever to take a thousand naps a day."

"and yet, you'd be able to achieve it somehow," magnus grins. 

"great to know you have so much faith in me," taako drawls. "now, get out. i have to think about how i'm going to keep being your friend after you forced me to watch that piece of garbage."

\--

the next time is after a party. they all drink too much and magnus is the only one who manages to stay conscious. 

merle is asleep half on the ground half on a couch and somehow has a wine glass balanced inside his beard. 

avi is curled around a potted plant and killian and carey are curled together in a position that can't be comfortable (suplex-esque? ask if they sleep like that all the time.)

and taako. taako is asleep in a chair, slumped against a table. his middle finger on his right hand is still up and his left hand is contorted to look like he's reeling up a fishing rod. 

magnus chuckles through a wave of nausea and shakes taako's shoulder until he jolts awake. "what?" taako says. 

"you fell asleep."

taako springs from his seat at the table and laughs (obnoxiously) but manages not to wake anyone. "don't know what your thing with me and sleeping is, bud. but i don't do it."

"taako, you were just-"

taako looks down at his hands and a grin crawls over his face. "how convenient!" he flips him the bird and walks away. 

\--

it happens three more times, the third being the most important. 

they're watching another movie, this time one that taako picked. 

taako's eyes are glazed over and they keep shutting before flying back open. "i'm not sleeping."

"i didn't say you were." 

magnus throws an arm over taako's shoulder and pulls him in. they usually sit like this during a movie but this time taako stiffens and looks pained as he says, "not this time, i don't think, maggie."

"no?"

"haha, yeah. just. want to keep my personal space."

magnus wants so badly to point out all of the times taako got close to him or touched him today alone, but doesn't. 

the ball drops when taako tilts forward and collapses off of the couch in an effort not to fall asleep. 

he stays on the floor for a good minute before rolling over and staring at the ceiling.

magnus peers over at him and gives him a look. 

"okay. yeah." taako tosses a hand in the air. "fine. jeez. okay. i'm tired and i want to take a nap but i can't because you," he points at magnus, "won't leave me alone."

"really? that's why?" magnus chuckles. 

taako sighs and rolls over onto his side. 

"we could take a nap together, you know."

taako visibly perks up. "we what?"

\--

now, instead of falling asleep everywhere, taako taps magnus on the shoulder and asks if he wants to take a nap. the answer is usually yes. so they relocate and lay down. 

they have a few positions they like, but taako finds that his favorite is any that lets him bury his nose in the space between magnus's neck and shoulder. 

magnus just likes holding taako.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! hmu @nbsherlock on tumblr! lov u


End file.
